1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a printing press, such as a rotary printing press, and more particularly to a rotary printing press having a washing device for washing the rollers therein. Such a washing device can typically comprise an application device for applying a washing medium to the rollers within the press, and a doctor-blade device for removing the soiled washing medium from the rollers.
2. Background Information
The German Patent publication 36 06 006 Al discloses a washing device for a printing press, in which washing medium is applied to the inking rollers at two separate points. One goal, among others, of such an arrangement having multiple application cites for application of washing medium is to reduce the washing cycle. This known embodiment however requires enormous structural efforts as well as control efforts, and requires that a relatively large quantity of soiled washing medium must be removed due to the multiple application of the washing medium.